Funny way of showing it
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: Sytherin's arn't known for they ability to show their emotions, we all know that. But when two Slytherin's find Harry weak and beaten they may rely on each other to help convay their feelings. But what happens when Lucius gets involved?
1. Strangers in the house of the Dursley's

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

Drarry all the way!

His head pounded angrily as he crouched against the wall with his head rested wearily on his knees, shivers ran down his spine as if it was bound to never stop.

A pained groan was the only sound in the confined space besides the constant dripping of a loose pipe that continuously added to the formed puddle on the make-shift bed.

"Well, this sucks" Harry sighed in distaste, he had just gotten back from the war, he was claimed as the most powerful wizard ever or something to that effect and yet there he was in the cupboard under the stairs. He had been beaten once he had gotten back since he had planned on living in Black Manor he deemed fit he at least tell his "family" they wouldn't have to put up with him any more. Dudley hadn't changed at all, besides the fact that he was slightly taller.

The dumb people. Unaware.

His face had numeral bruises and marks along the once perfect skin; slashes, bloodied marks and bruises lined the rest of his body. He didn't even have the energy to get changed from the stained clothes!

Harry bit back a yelp as he attempted to get to his feet or even just sit down normally, but he couldn't and so he decided on sidling across the room and using a low wooden beam to hoist himself to his feet.

"The man that defeated the dark lord…being beaten and belittled by mere muggles" The dark haired wizard snarled, with an added grunt of pain he was laid on his bed.

Everyone had left for the day, having locked his wand in the living room in a metal sealed box and locking all twenty-six locks on the cupboard door to prevent the teenager from getting out of his makeshift cupboard bedroom.

"At least I saved…most people. Fred has died, George has lost an ear, so many people with families and friends didn't survive to see a wizarding world without the dark shadow of Voldemort hanging over our heads" Harry sighed, he brushed a cobweb from the top of his 'bed' and laid the spider that had inhabited it on the floor in the slight gap between the floor and door. The spider seemed to contemplate going through, it turned around and scurried close to Harry's foot as if in apology before bolting for freedom through the door and away.

Harry felt somewhat sad and deserted his only friend that had stayed with him while he was in the cupboard had done the smart thing and left for freedom. He wished he could do that, become a tiny animal and escape to freedom but even he knew he couldn't.

It was silent, nothing to do in his immobile state and even if he could walk there would be nothing to do.

Time seemed to tick slowly, as if taunting him with a ticking cackle of glee. He thumped his hand with all of his aggravation onto the closest wall to him, his hand thumped in disapproval and agony as he retracted his arm back to flop lifelessly onto a pillow he had transfigured before his wand was taken from him.

Harry's glasses had been broken a month prior and so everything was slightly fuzzy and blurry like looking through thick fog.

He was so caught up with his own thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps make their way through the hall and rooms of the house, both hardly there. It was almost silent, even the stepping (though it seemed as if the same footsteps recurred almost lagging by a millisecond sometimes) was quieter then what could be humanly possible.

"Dear Merlin, don't tell me **he **lives **here**" a quiet hiss seemed the equivalent of a scream in a horror film put half way in volume. However, Harry hadn't heard anything since his head was still pounding furiously.

"Yeh, Severus told me and everything. And do be quite your royal pratness, we wont know where he is otherwise" another hiss was equally agitated though more tender.

"Hey! Don't call me a prat, stupid Pansy-lover" the voices were both male, sounded slightly snobbish in a stereotypical manner of course and they both seemed wound-up by something. They both walked in sync and every so often they would lay a hand on the others' shoulder in a reassuring way.

"I hate pansy, the bloody brat she makes us Slytherin's look like Humble Hufflepuffs. Please…just tell me the bloody brat is alive…just so I can repay a debt" a smooth silky voice whispered hauntingly. The silence was long and nerve-wracking before the other male spoke again.

"He probably is…for the time being. We need to find him now though, lets look in here" the males were looking at the cupboard door with inquisitive looks, both sensing each others' unease.

They pressed their ears to the wooden panel but quickly drew back as if being burned instantly. They had heard the deep pained breathing behind the door and knew it was what the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had indeed feared.

"The wizarding worlds' saviour…is being held captive by his own family?" the gentler voice of the two questioned almost angrily.

"Alohomora" they whispered together at the locks, watching with high satisfaction as the locks clicked open.

They opened the door and stood frozen to the spot at the sight of the strongest wizard alive in such a battered and bruised state.

Harry's head snapped upwards, his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to have taken him many minutes to find his voice before he spoke.

"What do you want? Go away" He snarled with little bite to his words.

"You two...are happy to see me like this I bet" He chuckled dryly, the Gryffindor couldn't ever run away from them and he didn't have his wand.

_I'm a gonner, two powerful Slytherin's against me…the world is mocking me lately _Harry stated mentally before facing the faces of the other two males in the small cramped space. 

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	2. All Home

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

Drarry all the way!

They opened the door and stood frozen to the spot at the sight of the strongest wizard alive in such a battered and bruised state.

Harry's head snapped upwards, his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to have taken him many minutes to find his voice before he spoke.

"What do you want? Go away" He snarled with little bite to his words.

"You two...are happy to see me like this I bet" He chuckled dryly, the Gryffindor couldn't ever run away from them and he didn't have his wand.

_I'm a gonner, two powerful Slytherin's against me…the world is mocking me lately _Harry stated mentally before facing the faces of the other two males in the small cramped space. 

The two Slytherin's turned to each other with guilty expressions; silver eyes stared deep into chocolate brown orbs as they debated on what to say silently.

"We are here to take you to safety, Potter. Can you walk at all?" Draco asked, his voice had somewhat changed from the last time they had talked and Harry like it. It was smoother and slightly less snobbish.

"Malfoy…" Harry started nervously; he tried to think of something to get the two away because mainly if Vernon got back early Harry would be dead. Not just that but he couldn't move, he really didn't want the Malfoy heir to know he was vulnerable.

"Zabini; you're here as well?" He looked amused for moments, they stared between each other; they had talked only a few times but in that time they realised that Harry wasn't all the Daily Prophet said and Blaise wasn't such a back-stabbing no good Slytherin.

"Yeh…me and Draco came here for you, Potter" Blaise shrugged nonchalantly with a slight frown on his handsome face.

"You didn't answer my question, Potter. You're either deaf or dumb. But since you didn't answer me of all people, I will classify you as both" the blonde haired male sighed in distaste, he craned his neck around the door frame and instantly hummed in thought.

"What is in the metal box Potter? Since it's in the living room I'll guess it's something important" Draco grinned toothily, he nudged Blaise lightly with his elbow in humour.

"M-My wand. My wand is locked in there. My uncle thinks I'll do something stupid" Harry murmured, he didn't like being even this open with the two. It seemed pathetic even to him that his wand was locked away.

Draco arched a perfect eyebrow as did Zabini, they stared at each other before dashing to the box with their wands raised.

"Alohomora" Blaise said, the box clicked open like the cupboard door and they couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.

"I wish muggles could make this kind of thing harder or at least a bit more interesting" the dark haired male stated in disapproval and Draco nodded in agreement.

They retrieved the wand and took it to Harry who had not moved from his seat, both Slytherin's found this odd mainly because he could have easily ran away from them or even just stood up ready to leave.

"Come and get your wand Potter, or is your brain capacity too small to move your legs" Draco teased angrily, waving the wand in front of Harry's sight.

They noted that Harry's glasses were broken and in a crumpled mess next to what seemed to be a make-shift bed and his bruised and battered body seemed to compare with everyone's bodies straight after the war.

"Remind me again why you're in that state" Draco questioned even though in all honesty he only cared a little bit. **Fine! **Maybe a bit more then a bit, or a bit more then he really should have. He had to admit that much at least.

Harry avoided both gazes and instead whispered Accio to his wand that floated into his hand.

"Repairo" Harry hissed, his glasses instantly fixed together so he slid them up the bridge of his nose. He could see the two much clearer; he couldn't help but stare at them slightly in awe. They had both changed even in the slightest bit. Draco had grown an inch exactly, Harry could tell that mainly because they used to be the same height and now Draco's head almost hit the ceiling of the cupboard whereas Harry could fit in with about two inch of head space. Blaise must have been working out on his broom during the holidays because his arms were slightly toned and his chest looked magnificent even though it was covered by a thin sleeveless white shirt that left close to nothing for the imagination.

"Is that shirt really suitable?" Harry asked.

"Yeh…it's like, the middle of summer" Blaise snapped hastily, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles in said shirt.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes, his leg throbbed again and he gulped back a pained groan.

"Ferula" Harry stroked the tip of his wand against the length of his probably broken or dislocated leg and again on his forearm and bandages wrapped around them perfectly.

"Those weren't from the war Potter, what in Merlin's name happened to you?" Blaise and Draco growled together, noting with satisfaction that they were in perfect sync and even sounded almost alike. Although Draco would say he sounded much more royal and perfect and Blaise would state that he sounded much calmer.

"We're back **boy**, don't bother speaking. How's your leg? Broken hopefully" Vernon chuckled darkly from the front door; an approving squeak from Petunia and a loud annoying half giggle half chuckle from Dudley clearly signalling everyone was back.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	3. Off on the track

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

Drarry all the way!

"Those weren't from the war Potter, what in Merlin's name happened to you?" Blaise and Draco growled together, noting with satisfaction that they were in perfect sync and even sounded almost alike. Although Draco would say he sounded much more royal and perfect and Blaise would state that he sounded much calmer.

"We're back **boy**, don't bother speaking. How's your leg? Broken hopefully" Vernon chuckled darkly from the front door; an approving squeak from Petunia and a loud annoying half giggle half chuckle from Dudley clearly signalling everyone was back.

Harry could almost feel both Slytherin's tense and their teeth ground together in pure fury.

"So that's how" Draco bit hastily, he gripped his wand tightly in his hand.

"That piece of filthy, muggle pulp!" Blaise almost seemed like a snake himself, venom laced his words and he hissed them with as much anger as possible.

"Hey, listen you two. You might want to be very quiet or else you'll be rolled into a ball by him. Just shut up and wait" Harry whispered shakily, his breath caught in anticipation as his uncles head rounded the door and stared at the other two males.

"Good even, sir. We're here to take this boy away from you" Draco said in a false formality and even Harry had to say he had an amazing poker face.

"If you refuse we will have to use force however" Blaise finished in the same manner, he grasped his wand in his back pocket and watched the red faced man.

"You will not do such a thing, it is my right!" He growled but before Harry could stop either of the three there was a second of silence before a Petrificus Totalus, was aimed across the room and moments later the uncle was on the floor and in a panic.

"We told you so, Sir. Now, here's a tip" Draco bent down on one knee and whispered into his ear.

"Only an idiot would hurt Harry Potter, and only a wannabe-dead-man would wish for broken bones on him while me and my best friend are here. Because we are in sync, you'll get twice the beating and all at the same time" Draco grinned angrily before walking out of the door and watching the cousin and his mother squeal and cower from them.

"The hell, Malfoy! Quit it and leave them, they haven't done anything wrong!" Harry yelled from his bed, he shook his head in slight amusement while he watched Zabini glance around the cluttered room in disgust.

"Why are **you **in **here**? I mean, you should have the whole upstairs to yourself…considering what you have done, that is" Blaise shrugged the half-hearted compliment from his consciousness, mainly because if he dwelled on it Draco would notice and then he would have to tell him that he had just complimented a bloody Gryffindor.

"Oh gees" Draco sighed apprehensively; he walked up to them and pinched the bridge of his nose gently and dramatically.

"You're useless" Draco sighed again at Harry, he grinned over to Blaise as if Harry wasn't even there and the Gryffindor could help but think it suited him much more then a scowl.

"I just took away their memories of today and port-keyed them over to a park of some kind…I honestly don't know where though. Anyway speaking of port-keys, Blaise" the Malfoy heir let his sentence drop with a grin as said male dug around in his jeans pocket and lifted a gold locket into the air.

"Wow, it's beautiful" the locket was gold and had three dragons carved into it.

"Yeh it is, anyway, off we go" Draco pressed a slender finger onto the dragon on the left, Blaise did the same with the dragon on the right and Harry, more obediently then he would have hoped, pressed his index finger onto the centre dragon and then he had the feeling of floating through gusts of never-ending wind. Unlike the other times Harry had travelled by port-key it felt almost peaceful, even though there was two Slytherin's at either side of him and he didn't know where he was going. It was an amazing feeling as they landed softly on the platform of nine-and-three-quarters.

"Why didn't you just magic the port-key to take us to Hogwarts?" Harry asked thoughtfully, both male's held him up as they walked over to the crimson stream engine.

"We thought, since it's peaceful and quiet and it might be the last chance we have, we should take the Hogwarts express" Blaise smiled happily, he boarded the train with Harry and Draco in tow and sat down in the first carriage.

Draco followed suit but Harry stayed outside of it.

"I think I'll go in a separate one, Thanks though" He forced a half smile and stumbled six carriages up the train to another one just in time for the train to set off.

Off they went to Hogwarts, just the three of them.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	4. Dazed and the urges

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

Drarry all the way!

"We thought, since it's peaceful and quiet and it might be the last chance we have, we should take the Hogwarts express" Blaise smiled happily, he boarded the train with Harry and Draco in tow and sat down in the first carriage.

Draco followed suit but Harry stayed outside of it.

"I think I'll go in a separate one, Thanks though" He forced a half smile and stumbled six carriages up the train to another one just in time for the train to set off.

Off they went to Hogwarts, just the three of them.

Draco and Blaise raised their eyebrows as Harry moved up the train and left them with each other.

"Well…I don't know if he's either ungrateful or just shaken" Blaise sighed in exasperation and shook his head slightly though he watched his best friend from the corner of his eye.

"Don't look at me from the corner of your eye…it makes you look too evil to be in even Slytherin" Draco also sighed; he slumped forward with his head between his legs and groaned in annoyance.

"Draco…you alright?" Blaise asked sheepishly, he curled his legs under his body and rubbed Draco's back softly with a hum. Draco made an intelligible sound that sounded somewhat like a purr and shook his head.

"I can finally be myself, I can slump if I wanted to, and I can make friends and do decently in class so I can become the potions or DADA teacher I always wanted to become…but being a Slytherin is making it harder for me to become even slightly normal" Draco sighed weakly as he pulled his head up and stared intently into Blaise's dark warm eyes.

Blaise had always been there for him; he had helped Draco when he thought he was about to break, he had seen Draco cry more times then what would be deemed comforting. But Draco was used to acting high and mighty for everyone, but Blaise could always tear down his mental walls and let him be himself. On many occasions had Blaise cried with the Malfoy heir, they stood up for each other and they knew that if they carried on nothing could hurt them. They both hated Pansy, which came in use when they decided to avoid her like the annoyance she was.

"Things will work out this year Dragon, sure things will be hard to begin with but not many people from our year will be going back to Hogwarts after what happened. Anyway…you came to your senses mate, you joined the good side. They can't get on at you after that. If they do, come to me, I'll be there with you to fight the idiots off" Blaise rose from his seat and wiped his clothes down from imaginary dust and resumed his position on his seat next to a slightly smiling Malfoy.

"Everyone knows you hate death and pain Blaise. You're the only Slytherin I know that can see that sense. Lots of people love you for that." Draco stretched his limbs with a load groan of pain before settling back next to the window. Trees, mountains, hills and fields blurred past and disappeared.

Whereas with Harry he was lonely and his carriage was silent, his head was pressed softly against the cold window as he thought deeply.

_They helped me, two Slytherin's helped a vulnerable Gryffindor_._ But then again, those two are_ _all about pride and self-satisfaction. I wonder if they are genuinely nice and have changed…I hope so. It seems such a bummer that all the hottest guys are either straight or total prats…speaking of which…_ Harry stopped his train of thought and chuckled lightly.

"I very doubt either of them are gay or bi, they've had more girlfriends then I have had girlfriends and boyfriends!" Harry hissed to himself and the silence. He breathed deeply for a minute before he even had the patience to relax and enjoy the view.

The travel there seemed to take no time at all as the train halted to a stop and Draco and Blaise searched up the cabins to find Harry, half asleep and half in deep thought.

"Potter, lets go" Draco mumbled, his pale face had acquired a light pink dust of a blush as he gently shook Harry into reality.

Harry immediately smiled gently, seemingly half dazed.

"Zabini…Malfoy. I want to be able to feel my leg again. Please help me" Harry smiled again before slowly pushing himself onto his feet.

"It seems Potter is content and dozy when he first wakes up from semi-sleep" Blaise chuckled lightly with a grin while he helped Draco help Harry out of the train and towards the second port key that would take them to Madam Pomfrey since they had asked Snape to do it while they were on the train via owl.

"I think we could have a lot of fun if he's always like this" Draco smirked.

One port-key trip later, Harry was laid in bed with Blaise, Draco and Snape on one side of his bed and the nurse on the other. He sneered at the small cup he held in his hand before downing its contents in one gulp.

Draco and Blaise watched the drink in disgust, they had both had it before and it tasted like frog slime mixed with sewer water. They couldn't help smile in slight wonderment at the fact that Harry didn't even seem to taste it.

"How's your urges you two?" Snape whispered to them as he eyed Harry from the corner of his gaze.

They snapped their heads up and blushed deeply, Blaise instantly clung onto Draco's arm and hid his face.

"You didn't have to mention that here…of all places" Draco sighed softly and gently petted Blaise's hair.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	5. Back to attack

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

Drarry all the way!

Draco and Blaise watched the drink in disgust, they had both had it before and it tasted like frog slime mixed with sewer water. They couldn't help smile in slight wonderment at the fact that Harry didn't even seem to taste it.

"How's your urges you two?" Snape whispered to them as he eyed Harry from the corner of his gaze.

They snapped their heads up and blushed deeply; Blaise instantly clung onto Draco's arm and hid his face.

"You didn't have to mention that here…of all places" Draco sighed softly and gently petted Blaise's hair.

Draco was slightly astonished with himself, showing sensitivity and gentleness in public wasn't something he usually allowed himself to do; but then again, there was hardly anyone around besides Potter but he was still semi-dazed and confused from drinking the vile drink.

"Draco…I know what you both feel for him. I see the thoughts in your dreams…its…endearing. I'm glad you've found someone, but you two may have problems with the fact you both love the same person.

"I won't take away someone Draco loves…I'll put my own life on hold for him. Maybe we could improvise, after all, we don't even know if he's gay or even bi and even if he is he probably won't feel anything for either of us" Blaise commented in a-matter-of-factly while he straightened his clothes and hair with muttered curses of how annoying fate could be.

"What are you talking about Blaise? You don't even believe in fate" Draco smirked, he himself had reminisced the things that had happened to him in his life and couldn't help but think that maybe there was such a thing as fate, though most things could have been coincidence.

"We better be taking Potter to our common room until everyone gets here in a couple of days" Draco sighed under his breath as he helped the male to his feet.

"I can walk…but thanks Malfoy" Harry breathed heavily, he followed after the two.

"Bye Severus" Draco chimed in false eagerness.

Before long they were in the Slytherin's common room, the entrance to the dungeons had been cold like a wind of ice and yet the room was warm and homey. Harry was clearly on edge throughout the whole journey and even as he stood next to the furthest wall he fumbled uselessly with a belt hoop on his ripped and dirty jeans.

He hadn't had time to change, for that matter all his clothes were burnt by the Dursley's so he couldn't have even if he did have the time to have. Draco and Blaise instantly sat down on one of the black couches and began whispering quickly, Harry only heard a few words from where he was and the only words he could make sense of were: Snape, dream, loud mouth and a bit of colourful language that Harry didn't know the calm Draco seemed to possess in his vocabulary. It seemed to take the two forever to notice Harry and once they did they instantly shut up and stalked towards them with unreadable expressions.

"Lets get you some fitting clothes eh Potter, as much as I'd love to see you walk around Hogwarts like that and make a complete fool of yourself. I think we should at least be humble hosts even if we don't want to be" Draco's eyes wondered over the slightly tanned flesh through the ripped cloth and felt his throat constrict and go dry to the point that he had to silently gulp several times to try to speak again.

Blaise seemed to smirk but it quickly faded when he looked across the room and into the shadows that adorned a corner not too far from them.

Eyes glared angrily towards the Gryffindor that was hiding his happiness as Draco fought with him.

"Ugh…Malfoy! Look whose come to take his son away to Azkaban for a field trip" Blaise bit at Draco, who immediately blocked Harry's fist and pushed him away light while giving him a quick look to tell him to stay close to him but to shut up.

He glared at Blaise hastily before brushing past them both and slightly closer to the gaze he knew all too well.

"Father, you should be in Azkaban; if the death eaters, or anyone else finds you here you will killed or sent back to Azkaban but with worse punishments" Draco stated earnestly from his spot. His father just chuckled deeply; a shiver evidently shook through all three of them.

"Don't be stupid, Draco; I will have killed the Potter boy and gotten far away from here before they even realise I'm gone" Lucius smirked like a picture from a horror movie.

_Should I let him, or should I do what I know I want to do? _Draco asked himself through a hazed mind.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	6. It wasn't his choice!

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

Drarry all the way!

"Ugh…Malfoy! Look whose come to take his son away to Azkaban for a field trip" Blaise bit at Draco, who immediately blocked Harry's fist and pushed him away light while giving him a quick look to tell him to stay close to him but to shut up.

He glared at Blaise hastily before brushing past them both and slightly closer to the gaze he knew all too well.

"Father, you should be in Azkaban; if the death eaters, or anyone else finds you here you will killed or sent back to Azkaban but with worse punishments" Draco stated earnestly from his spot. His father just chuckled deeply; a shiver evidently shook through all three of them.

"Don't be stupid, Draco; I will have killed the Potter boy and gotten far away from here before they even realise I'm gone" Lucius smirked like a picture from a horror movie.

_Should I let him, or should I do what I know I want to do? _Draco asked himself through a hazed mind.

He could feel Blaise burning a hold in the back on his head, he also knew his gaze was pleading and burning with hope.

"No father, I wont allow you to harm either one of them" Draco stood tall in front of both of them, his eyes didn't weaken with their glare as he widened his arms and by reaching backwards he pulled both males forward so they were within reach of him.

He could feel their breath ghosting across his pale skin and a whimper or two that had been badly disguised with a low growl.

"Don't make him angry Draco. I glared at you earlier so he didn't know we were close. Don't blow it, let's all just leave and get someone" Blaise gently trailed his hand down Draco's back as he sighed.

"I can't leave him, as much as I want him to pay. He's my father…I can't betray him" Draco sighed in resentment as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Do you not remember what he put you through, Malfoy? I have no mom OR dad and I'm coping. He hasn't even treated you like a son! Don't put yourself in danger you moron" Harry hissed behind his ear, though his tone softened slightly as he sighed.

"You're going to hate me even more for this" Harry breathed before stepping out from behind the young Malfoy and staring the older one in the eyes. He didn't flinch when he saw the hatred in the silver tinted glare, he just gained the control to stay put and not hex the man into the next millennium.

"Surely your victory over the Dark Lord has not gone to your head Potter" Lucius smirked with a raised eyebrow, his eyes studied the form in front of his son like a wall ready to be knocked down.

"No it hasn't, but it seems to have gone to yours. I'm surprised you're not repenting for getting your **own son **into this mess. Hell, I would have killed myself if I would have put him into the danger you did" Harry bit angrily.

"You have no right what-so-ever to tell me about my son and how I have treated him! I gave him a chance to be like me, resume a line to be feared. I gave him everything he would have wanted and I even got him the most important mission of our time" Lucius seemed pleased with himself, though Harry couldn't help but show his disgust.

"You turned him into a murderer! He would have killed Dumbledore, we all killed many in the war but you made him a first-hand murderer. He's already repented; he didn't want that fate thrust onto him and yet you continued to turn him into something he only did for your sake and for his mothers' sake. You're sick!" Harry hissed.

Draco and Blaise stayed silent together as they listened intently to Harry, Draco could only feel happiness and gratefulness at his ex-rivals words.

"Blaise…this cant go down well. We have to get away, with Harry" Draco pleaded quietly, Blaise nodded as they stood and watched the scene unfold while they thought of a plan.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx

Also I wish to know what you all want, I will add the totals up within the next two chapters and do as you all wish since I have actually fallen in love with all three of them. Which pairing or triplet would you like to see this turn into?

Blaise and Harry...

Draco and Harry…

Draco, Harry and Blaise…

You choose, speak now or forever hold your favourite pairing.


	7. Terror

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

Drarry all the way!

**Important message: **All votes except two have said the three-way pairing so that is what this story now is. It is a Draco/Harry/Blaise pairing but just to keep those who did not ask for the threeway, it will be very Drarry so I can even out the couples.

D/H/B

"No it hasn't, but it seems to have gone to yours. I'm surprised you're not repenting for getting your **own son **into this mess. Hell, I would have killed myself if I would have put him into the danger you did" Harry bit angrily.

"You have no right what-so-ever to tell me about my son and how I have treated him! I gave him a chance to be like me, resume a line to be feared. I gave him everything he would have wanted and I even got him the most important mission of our time" Lucius seemed pleased with himself, though Harry couldn't help but show his disgust.

"You turned him into a murderer! He would have killed Dumbledore, we all killed many in the war but you made him a first-hand murderer. He's already repented; he didn't want that fate thrust onto him and yet you continued to turn him into something he only did for your sake and for his mothers' sake. You're sick!" Harry hissed.

Draco and Blaise stayed silent together as they listened intently to Harry, Draco could only feel happiness and gratefulness at his ex-rivals words.

"Blaise…this cant go down well. We have to get away, with Harry" Draco pleaded quietly, Blaise nodded as they stood and watched the scene unfold while they thought of a plan.

Harry was glaring daggers at the Malfoy senior who had his facial features in a permanent scowl.

"Don't you **dare **speak to me in such a way" Lucius lunged forward as his long hair flew backwards at the speed. Before Harry knew what was happening he was being pinned up against a wall, a wand to his throat and a knee pushed hard into his leg to stop any movement and an elbow was slowly drawing the breath out of his lunges.

"Gah ack!" Harry gasped, almost chocking on the sounds as he thrashed against the tall body that held him to the wall. The two teenage slytherin's looked at them with eyes wide with terror and slight hatred for the Malfoy man.

"This has gone far enough, let him go, father!" Draco yelled with his fists white from clenching them so tightly by his sides.

"Draco, don't be so insubordinate, this is Harry Potter, the weakling that somehow killed the greatest man alive. Such a boy is worthless in our world or any other world" Lucius smirked cruelly, slowly picking Harry up from the ground by his throat.

Harry's eyes widened considerably as tears cast a glistening cover of his eyes, he thrashed harder while he attempted to place his feet on the ground.

He was scared, his gaze drifted to the two people that had saved him from the Dursley's while the sides of his vision blurred and he panicked more if it was possible.

He had changed since the war, he was gentler mainly because of seeing so many deaths he had the conscious to be sensitive. He also didn't hate slytherins' as much as he used to since most of them had turned somewhat onto the good side though he had to admit he had no idea which side Draco was on.

"Father!" Draco yelled, making a lunge to grab Harry but failed as he was flung aside by an unknown force; a force with a face.

"Aww, what's wrong ickle Dwaco? Is your daddy being a bully?" Bellatrix giggled with a childish voice.

Draco stood in sheer shock as he looked from his aunt to his father and a growl pushed its way from the back of the blondes' throat.

"Leave now, I won't ask a second time!" Draco snarled angrily, he pointed his wand at the crazy woman while intently watching Harry from his direct line of vision and Blaise from the corner of his eye.

Blaise had been Draco's friend for many years though they hardly ever talked in public but he knew the conflict Draco was going through so he could help but send him a small helpful smile when he noticed his gaze was on him in a studying way.

"I'm fine, be carefully **please**" Blaise mouthed, his chocolate brown orbs pleaded helplessly.

Draco nodded tentatively and discreetly smiled as well though his eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did but who could blame him? His family was going against him in their own way.

"Get away, don't let them touch you, Help Zabini and yourself" Harry cried, though most parts of the words got jammed in his chest and were substituted with desperate hitches of breath and silenced cries.

Draco tried he really did, well he would say that if Harry asked but in truth he just couldn't bring himself to leave Harry.

"Lets take all of them to Malfoy manor, no-one would suspect looking there since they think it got burned down in the war" Lucius ordered, he dropped the shivering mess that was Harry onto the floor and with a flick of his wand they were travelling far from the comfort of Hogwarts and into deathly territory that made Draco reach over to Blaise and hug him with all him slowly ebbing energy.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	8. Darkness

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

"Get away, don't let them touch you, Help Zabini and yourself" Harry cried, though most parts of the words got jammed in his chest and were substituted with desperate hitches of breath and silenced cries.

Draco tried he really did, well he would say that if Harry asked but in truth he just couldn't bring himself to leave Harry.

"Lets take all of them to Malfoy manor, no-one would suspect looking there since they think it got burned down in the war" Lucius ordered, he dropped the shivering mess that was Harry onto the floor and with a flick of his wand they were travelling far from the comfort of Hogwarts and into deathly territory that made Draco reach over to Blaise and hug him with all him slowly ebbing energy.

The moment they got to their destination they immediately broke apart and ran towards Harry who was coughing on the floor from the impact of falling onto him stomach, he looked warily upwards but forced a smile when he saw the two.

"_Why don't you hate me?"_ Draco's eyes asked, they were full of pure hatred for himself.

"_I can't hate you two, I don't know why. I'm past that"_ Harry's eyes sparkled back slightly; the dull shine flickered in the emerald eyes. They immediately looked at each other with surprised yet slightly thankful gazes and even in their predicament they managed to grin.

With seven years together they seemed to be able to read each others eyes, they had a bond that so little of people could even dream of having. But it seemed their eye reading wasn't just from typically watching each others' eyes it seemed something about the three, the three dragons on the locket and the eye reading; it seemed to be leading them as if telling them something that was staring them in the face.

"Don't look so perplexed, just calm down and stay away from them two" Blaise whispered lowly to Harry who nodded in agreement.

"It's so familiar and yet the whole tone and what this building stands for have changed since I was younger. It seems so dark and malicious from what I remember" Draco sighed in discontentment, his eyes flickering past a large portrait of his family, Lucius stood in the centre with a slight gentle smile of his face with Narcissa stood next to him proudly watching a small Draco between them with a single rose and a wand in his hand.

"We were genuinely happy back then" Draco whispered brokenly to himself, his hand trailed up the picture and onto his fathers' face.

"Malfoy move!" Harry yelled, pushing Draco out of the way as the Crucio curse was sent towards him and hit him full pelt.

Draco and Blaise couldn't help but shout after the Gryfindor although they knew it was too late.

"Soon the pain will kick in…I should have pushed him away" Draco almost sobbed, he watched Harry fall to his knees with his eyes dulling down to almost black.  
"Damnit! You missed him you idiot!" Bellatrix hissed to the Malfoy senior, watching contently however at Harry's pain.

An ear-piercing scream erupted from where Harry writhed on the floor, his eyes were closed but no tears flowed down his cheeks like all of the others before him that had been hit with the curse.

"Imperio" Bellatrix giggled hysterically, her wand pointed to the empty space in front of Zabini and the younger Malfoy.

Potter stood shakily to his feet and he walked almost robotically towards the two, they couldn't help but look into his eyes that had become empty and cold.

"_Potter, if your in there, if you can still do something. Show me" _Blaise pleaded with little hope. Then they saw it; a small flicker in his iris's that showed he had little to no control over his body.

"_I cant feel my body, I'm sorry if I hurt you" _Harry's eyes apologised for Harry as he moved closer but stopped dead in his tracks.

"Go downstairs to the dungeons, even you Dwaco, you've been disobedient and it would be fun to see how you kill these two without your wand and shackled to the wall" the woman smiled as she led them all down and happily cuffed them to the wall except Harry who was still under the curse and staring emptily at the two. They cringed, the emptiness was even worse to see because it was on a usually happy or strong-willed face.

"Crucio" Malfoy tutted as he pushed his wand further forward so Harry stumbled down onto his knees that were already close to giving in.

"I might as well make an example of him since I didn't get you" Lucius seemed bored until he flicked his wrist and Harry's eyes became a dull green again.

"You can't, that's cruel! How could you let him feel this pain ten times as much as everyone else?" He had taken the imperio curse off of Harry so he could feel everything that was happening only worse then what he would have.

Harry's eyes fought to stay open, his body arched and pounded against the concrete floor and his eyes scrunched closed as if his brain was about to blow up.

They both fought against their shackles, crying out for the torture to stop.

"_I think I'm going to die…I don't want to die here" _Harry pleaded against the pain as his eyes locked on those of brown and silver.  
"_You wont die, It'll be over soon. Just hang in there" _Blaise pleaded softly, his eyes searched the torn body, the curse seemed to become physical because blood began to pour out of unknown wounds and blood dripped slightly from the edge of his pursed lips.

"_I'm so sorry we cant help you, I know its bad, I had the same done to me but I was under Imperio as well. I can only imagine what your feeling" _Draco said through the look in his eyes and Harry could only force a part smile, tears threatened to pour down from his eyes but he somehow kept them back.

"_I don't want to die alone…but I guess I have no choice eh. Please be safe" _Harry eyes flickered once then twice.

"Draco, Blaise! Get out now!" Harry screamed shrill before slumping forwards and into darkness.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	9. Wake up, Shake up

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

"_I'm so sorry we can't help you, I know its bad, I had the same done to me but I was under Imperio as well. I can only imagine what your feeling" _Draco said through the looks in his eyes and Harry could only force a part smile, tears threatened to pour down from his eyes but he somehow kept them back.

"_I don't want to die alone…but I guess I have no choice eh. Please be safe" _Harry eyes flickered once then twice.

"Draco, Blaise! Get out now!" Harry screamed shrill before slumping forwards and into darkness.

The first thing that crossed Draco and Blaise's minds was that Harry had called out their first names while in pain the second was that he was cut battered and bruised on the floor and probably nearing death as they looked at him from the wall.

"Let them down, they can't do much without their wands. They can just let Potter die in their arms" Lucius said in a monotone voice as he swept away without a passing glace.

The moment their bodies were free they ran to Harry, Draco picked him up gently and moved them to the far side of the cell so he could prop himself up against the wall and put Harry in-front of him between his legs so he could keep him upright.

"Sorry to say this Draco…but I hate your father's guts" Blaise bit harshly from his stood position next to the other two. Draco couldn't help but chuckle slowly and quietly and he smiled softly up at his best friend.

"No need to be sorry, I feel the same about him. I wish I had nothing to do with him; my mother is much kinder and never even wanted this life for me. But I betrayed her" Draco's eyes drifted away from both of them and he sighed.

"Do you know any wandless magic? Because I don't and we have to help Harry" Blaise knelt next to Harry and moved the sweat mattered hair from his face.

"No I don't…he'll pull though. He's the strongest willed person I've ever met" Draco stated and he couldn't help but allow one tear escaped from where it had been hanging on his eyelash.

"Draco...we don't want your father seeing you like this" Blaise smiled softly and gently kissed the tear away then back down to the corner of his lips.

"That…that was nothing" Blaise choked, his heart was beating in his throat as he stared from one male to the other in disbelief of his actions.

"Really? That meant nothing?" Draco asked dejectedly, his gaze dropped to the floor.

"It did…but we both love him" Blaise cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"What if he doesn't love either of us back, we've been best friends since before first year…and I love you Blaise. Even if you take him over me" Draco ran his hand slowly down the dark skin of Blaise's cheek and smile contently.

"I've loved you for several years; I just didn't think that it was something to possibly give up my friendship for. Just to voice the thoughts I had kept in my mind for so many years" Blaise held back a shrug, knowing it would be bad manners and would probably put his pureblood parents to shame.

"Who would have guessed that two Slytherin purebloods, both males, would feel love for each other and a Gryffindor pureblood?" Draco mused in a whisper while he laid Harry down, watching his face scrunch up slightly from pain.

"No-one would have guessed, but I say I'd have it no other way then this…well, besides maybe Harry loving us back" Blaise sighed and shuffled over to Draco, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other stroked Harry's cheek as if to keep the link between all three of them at its strongest.

Draco did the same but latched his lips onto Blaise's collar with a soft nip.

"Since neither of us know wandless magic…we can only hope for the best" Draco nipped agitatedly at the same spot, but after feeling (more then heard) Zabini's breath catch in his throat the blonde haired male licked it then kissed it as an apology.

They felt something stir beside them and instantly knew what it was and with composure neither of them believed they could retain they hugged the barely conscious male.

"Draco…Blaise. Umm I mean, get off of me, Zabini, Malfoy" Harry didn't even attempt to push the two away however, he was weak and his head spun like a spinning-top.

"Don't give us that crap…don't be so full of yourself! I could have handled the curse but you always have to look like the hero! Don't you **dare **do that again!"

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	10. First names but no resolve

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

Draco did the same but latched his lips onto Blaise's collar with a soft nip.

"Since neither of us know wandless magic…we can only hope for the best" Draco nipped agitatedly at the same spot, but after feeling (more then heard) Zabini's breath catch in his throat the blonde haired male licked it then kissed it as an apology.

They felt something stir beside them and instantly knew what it was and with composure neither of them believed they could retain they hugged the barely conscious male.

"Draco…Blaise. Umm I mean, get off of me, Zabini, Malfoy" Harry didn't even attempt to push the two away however, he was weak and his head spun like a spinning-top.

"Don't give us that crap; don't be so full of yourself! I could have handled the curse but you always have to look like the hero! Don't you **dare **do that again!" Draco couldn't let Harry know he had a soft spot, if there was one thing a Slytherin couldn't do easily, it was showing emotion and apologising. Draco knew how Harry felt, using first names was like a resolve of their conflict and they yet had to resolve it; they had time so they would try.

Harry looked taken aback, anger clearly written on his face until Blaise leaned over to him and whispered in his ear then his facial features were immediately changed to a look of understanding and gratefulness.

"_What did you say to him, Blaise? If it is a revelation I will personally kill you" _Draco glared at said male, he felt slightly betrayed just thinking about it.

"No…I told him something that had nothing to do with it _the revelation I mean. _Ask Potter for once" Blaise smiled lightly at Draco who turned a questioning gaze to Harry.

"Well Potter?" Draco questioned, he held in a breath as Harry smiled brightly at him for the first time.

"Well, Malfoy…" Harry noticed Draco tense and bit his tongue quickly, as if frightened he had already messed something up somehow.

"…Call me Draco. I don't want to hear **his **name used to address me. I wish to at least act like I have no relation to him" Draco referred to his father.

Harry nodded in understanding but still seemed unsure as he thought of how to address the new situation which he had to admit made him slightly relived.

"He told me that you were both worried, and that that was your way of being relieved…not like I think you're not human or anything. I knew you were kind of worried" Harry muttered the end of his sentence under his breath while making sure neither of the other two heard him, to his relief they didn't hear him or if they did they didn't show it.

"Yeh well…like you said, I'm only human. I can't help worrying about the person who saved me and my mother and Blaise" Draco stated as-a-matter-of-factly, shrugging the slight pain in his chest from being so blunt, so cold. He always was, but now that he could be somewhat free, slightly kind; it felt odd and terrible.

"Ah well, I'm glad I did something right for once" Harry chuckled almost silently though his face didn't show the chuckle they all could recognise the slight movement of his shoulders as a deep chuckle.

"Something interesting, Potter?" Draco arched an eyebrow but when Harry merely shook his head and suppressed another bout of laughter Draco couldn't help but launch himself onto the unsuspecting Gryffindor.

At first Harry thought Draco was going to attack him, but when the thought passed by with the help of Draco's hips holding his own hips down he realised it was a playful attack like maybe two brothers or maybe even two…

Harry gulped as he finished his thoughts out loud.

"Lovers" He choked out his breath slightly but couldn't resist the urge to laugh contently at the slightly flushed yet entertained look in the bleach blondes' light eyes.

Blaise muffled his laughter from behind them as he skidded to his knees and carefully trailed his hand down the dark haired males' ribs and began to lightly tickle it until Harry was squirming in a bit of laughter.

"No! D-don't, stop it Blaise! Draco get off of me!" laughed as he tried to squirm away though if it wasn't for the fact he was being tickled to hysteria he would have wanted to stay the same way for ages, with Blaise's hands on his slowly heating skin and Draco's hips firmly planted on his.

"What did you say, Harry? Was that our first names you just laughed out?" Draco and Blaise smiled together and suddenly stopped what they were doing.

"Yes it was…do you have a problem with that Draco; Blaise?" Harry smiled toothily since he already knew the answer since the two of them seemed rather embarrassed.

"no problems what so ever" Draco replied, luckily he composed himself not to look too happy"

_Smirk, Draco. Look smitten, NO! Not smitten, you probably already do. I need to look nonchalant that's the best. Or maybe just slightly satisfied…_Draco's thoughts trailed off as he tried to get his posture correct.

"But we must be able to call you Harry" Blaise finished, helping everyone to their feet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Potter smiled, his emerald eyes twinkled almost like the once head masters'

"Well then, where were we going again?" Draco asked flushed and perplexed. Although everyone fell into silence as they thought Draco decided whatever it was wasn't important.

"How about we go get something to eat for tonight? We can play chess or snaps" Draco asked, hoping Harry didn't mind the usual games the Slytherin's played.

"Sure…lets go" Harry beamed and strode down the corridor with the others in tow, Happy for once in each others' company.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	11. Funny way of showing it

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

_Smirk, Draco. Look smitten, NO! Not smitten, you probably already do. I need to look nonchalant that's the best. Or maybe just slightly satisfied…_Draco's thoughts trailed off as he tried to get his posture correct.

"But we must be able to call you Harry" Blaise finished, helping everyone to their feet.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Potter smiled, his emerald eyes twinkled almost like the once head masters'

"Well then, where were we going again?" Draco asked flushed and perplexed. Although everyone fell into silence as they thought Draco decided whatever it was wasn't important.

"How about we go get something to eat for tonight? We can play chess or snaps" Draco asked, hoping Harry didn't mind the usual games the Slytherin's played.

"Sure…lets go" Harry beamed and strode down the corridor with the others in tow, Happy for once in each others' company.

"Wait…weren't we in the dungeons a moment ago?" Draco asked; the worry blurred memory rewriting itself into his mind.

"That's a good point, how?" Blaise added, watching Harry smile brightly across the corridor.

"Good…whatever it is. Professor Snape" Harry smiled somewhat knowingly at the slightly miffed teacher.

"Good evening Mr. Potter, Draco, Blaise. Follow me; we have little time until the stunning spell wares off of Lucius and the others" Snape strode away, everyone walked at a fast pace behind him with anticipation hanging in the air the moment they were in the evening air they barely stifled joyous cheers.

"Thank you…we all appreciate it" Harry smiled gratefully at the teacher and he gave a half-smile back before they found themselves back in Hogwarts safe and somewhat sound.

"Thank Salazar we're safe" Draco chuckled lightly, pushing a hand through his slightly mattered hair which he clearly noted that he needed a bath in the prefects bathroom.

Blaise sighed quietly in relief and momentarily forgot who he was with as he leaned into Harry, pressing his lips slightly against his collar. Harry tensed momentarily before realising it was Blaise, one of the two people he shamelessly loved. Ever since they had saved him from the Dursley's a month ago (Yes they had been locked in the dungeons for a month with barely any food and water)

"B-Blaise" Harry gasped in shock though he trembled slightly at the sound of his name on his tongue.

"One question Harry…are you gay?" Blaise asked bluntly while staring gently at Draco with a sweet smile.

Harry had to think for a moment for his answer, he knew he was gay but he wasn't sure if he should tell the Slytherin's such information. For all he knew they could record it and send it all across the school; Blaise and Draco noticed this and silently made a plan of which Blaise immediately followed by walking up to Draco slowly.

"Does this answer your worries Potter" Draco smirked, leaning forward to slowly kiss Blaise on the lips, their first real kiss since they had confessed their love in the dungeons. Harry looked at them in both awe and understanding.

"Yeh…it does. I am gay, for two people" He walked across the common-room and sat down in the largest dark emerald settee and sighed into his large cupped hands.

"The school will begin tomorrow…I don't want to see Ron and Hermione yet, they'll kill me" he whispered angrily, the reason he didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor common room was clear. His two 'best friends' hated him for losing some of their family.

In all honesty Harry didn't care half as much as he had thought he would but the throb in his mind told him he knew better then to think little of it.

"Who do you love?" Blaise asked with an arched eyebrow and although he had a slight idea he said nothing, after all of the secret glances Harry was making through the gaps between his fingers Blaise was surprised that the usually alert Malfoy next to him hadn't noticed something.

"IkindaliketwoSlytherins" Harry mumbled quickly into his hands, not wanting to tell them yet wanting to tell them all the same.

"What was that? Say it slower and don't mumble…it's rude" Draco sighed with a slight chuckle as Harry's face glowed a slight pink colour in embarrassment.

"I said, I kind of like two Slytherlins" He stated yet again.

"I love you two damnit! You annoying pieces of crap" Harry hissed angrily with his fists balled against his sides.

"You say you love us and then you say were annoying pieces of crap? That's contradictory" Blaise stated, he looked at Draco from the corner of his eye and smiled gently.

"I'm still part Slytherin and I was supposed to be put into Slytherin, therefore I do have some Slytherin traits…such as not being able to show emotions all too well" Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his hand and watched Draco and Blaise with worried gazes.

"I love you two too…just so you know" Blaise stated with a smile and strode over to Harry, he smiled at the taken-aback look on Harry's face as he leaned forward and caught his lips with his own.

"I love you two too…though I would never admit it if anyone asks. You even try to dominate me Harry and I'll kick you where the don't doesn't shine" Draco scowled momentarily before also making his way to Harry, much slower then Blaise as said male moved so Draco could catch Harry off guard with a hard kiss.

Their kisses lasted minutes; all three of them took turns to kiss each other until Harry took a step back with panting breaths.

"Draco…you have a funny way of showing affection" He laughed and though nothing of the next day, he had two people he loved and that would last him a life time. Or at least until Draco kissed Blaise heatedly.

If you review I will carry on.

Please review ^.^

Finished, I wanted to leave it like this because…well. I now have a day old baby sister and I need to make her my priority. I will do some more FF's soon though ^_^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


	12. The letter

I own nothing, no-one nada nothing. Besides the plot.

"I love you two too…though I would never admit it if anyone asks. You even try to dominate me Harry and I'll kick you where the don't doesn't shine" Draco scowled momentarily before also making his way to Harry, much slower then Blaise as said male moved so Draco could catch Harry off guard with a hard kiss.

Their kisses lasted minutes; all three of them took turns to kiss each other until Harry took a step back with panting breaths.

"Draco…you have a funny way of showing affection" He laughed and though nothing of the next day, he had two people he loved and that would last him a life time. Or at least until Draco kissed Blaise heatedly.

_To Lucius Malfoy_

_I am more then glad to inform you that I wish to be disowned from your family and I wish to no longer have a part in your life. I have transferred all my money that has been guaranteed to last me at least half of my life time to another bank in which you will never find nor take from me but in case of an inevitable attempt at an attack from you I wish to stop all of your thoughts at this moments by saying that by the end of you reading this, you will be on your way to Azkaban for being a death-eater and for kidnapping three students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. A please not is that you will not get Narcissa involved in such matters as she has already claimed to be safe to be around others so she is now working near me and my two __**gay **__lovers. I am at that rebellious stage…but this one wont pass since it is the true me. Now to get into business, since you are bound to never see me again and yet many will know you as a death-eater I am going to change my last name so you wont find me even if you tried also as much as it 'pains' me to say I am somewhat grateful for your lessons because now I can throw them all out of my mental window and start anew starting with this ridiculous hair style you made me have. Gelled to the side is quite distasteful, honestly as much as I love your long hair I wouldn't tell you to put it into plats. As for living arrangements, mother will live in the Malfoy manor with a dear old friend of hers and you will live in Azkaban along with the dementors. Enjoy. _

_Yours never, _

_Draco-Zabini Potter _

As Lucius Malfoy read the letter, anger boiled red in his face three dementors swiftly made their way into his study and took him away.

Needless to say, the three lovers were given justice and got a mansion in the country side since Snape was now Narcissa's lover he didn't teach at Hogwarts so Draco filled that point in, Blaise became the new potions and Harry became the youngest head master that Hogwarts had ever had.

Such a wonderful life with a wonderful future.

If you review you get to come onto the dark side…we have cookies ^_^

Please review ^.^

Finished properly ^_^

~Anime Goddess101 xxx


End file.
